


软籽荆棘

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 他在疗养院。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	软籽荆棘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaneee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/gifts).

> 有魔改时间线

它充满光芒，可能是水晶。有如黄昏，一点点的涟漪，不，是麦穗和露水，吉他声在响。天光泼逝，莱纳·布朗坐在天空之下，泉水响了整夜，在马莱的天空下。像是海边璀璨的泡沫，慵懒、绻缩，坠在脖颈上，他好像记得那泠汀的触感，即使早上才咬过的面包有点戛然无味，但是，总归美丽。他有点疑惑地看着远处，天空很清澈。一只白鸽子扑棱飞起，羽毛掠过，将果实分成了二十四瓣，一个盲人在墙下散步，大海的声音从时间的尽头低沉滚荡，深紫的星，他好像身在世界之底，他抬头去看，世界被一片玛瑙折射。他闻到玫瑰和橄榄的气味，莉迪小姐又在侍弄她那些从没有成功的草木了。有一次，她递给他一朵茶花，已经干枯了。白霜像巨大的星星，莉迪小姐的哭声像憔悴又晶莹的雨。他安慰她，小心翼翼，又似乎熟练无比。只听说，这里原是洁白的山丘，被层层的鹅卵石覆盖，有槲寄生、无花果和麻纱，其余的，都只是哭泣。“所以这一切都是您来这里后，才改变的啊。”莱纳轻声说，“我很喜欢这里。有清爽的河流，河底有雪一般的珍珠。即使您的茶花没有活下来，总有一天，它们会开得漫山遍野。”

记得莉迪小姐那时笑了，明亮的绿眼睛映出了低语的叶子，一点点收缩的琥珀色。他回去照了照镜子，才发现那正是他的眼睛。是月亮的颜色——据他观察，苹果和牙齿、钟楼。总之，那是一天。他所住的疗养院据着明亮的山冈，他第一天来这里的时候，芦苇是灰绿色的。随后，有人递给他番红花和葡萄，说是庆祝他摆脱梦境。他那时疑惑地抬头，认不出这人是谁，蜂蜜色的发融进日光里，他想，他也是从早晨走出来的吗？总之，随后就忘了，那个人也没来。日子滑过。他从书里，读到受难的、银白的沙，那天夜里，梦里留了嘹亮的伤口，但是他已失去理解的器官——他在梦里对自己想到——于是，第二天，只濯给他淡淡的、却一缕灼热的哀愁。他看着日暮时分漫山遍野的霞风，连洁白的屋子们也沉默地如同庞大的天使，仿佛有人吹着号角，直到第七次。如果是这种时候，他就会不舒服。好在那时会有人。这座疗养院的人惊人地多，有时又很荒芜。比如今天。他坐在日光下，只有几块洁净的石头，然后光芒透明，似乎只有他一个人。事实上，他只能看见那几块石头。莉迪小姐呢？他入梦幻一般，吐掉充满的影子，圣洁的泉水，没有别的云，歌声在哭泣。莱纳缓缓地伸手，触摸自己的喉咙，仿佛一座覆盆子色的沉默城市。

“咕咕……”鸽子在叫，盘旋在他头上。他抬头去看，舌尖是易碎的蜂蜜，淡淡的，是破晓的味道。日光是鸽子咽喉色，无可奈何，滑在那衣服上如缎面，没入潺潺的泉水。啊，是个人。莱纳几乎站起，这是他今天见到的第一个人。也许是区别他很多很多天的这一天的这个人？他感到有什么明亮又灼热，古代的废墟，比鹿还要白净，蔓生的泠汀沾湿了石，却很温暖，日光突然变成了万千钻石，一瞬的盲然过后，他看见这个人从井边抬起了头。白昼从来晶莹，像是不能忘却的死亡，被日光一分两半。“叮咚，叮咚”，莱纳站了起来，像是站在遥远的山崖，遥远的山谷和爱意，他站起来，踏在石头上，走向那个井水边的人。

一双盛宴中的绿眸望着他。

他说他叫艾伦，在黎明诞生的地方，在墙角下醒来。整夜、整夜的鹰叫，挤满了河流，泡沫也没有年龄，好像很冷。莱纳和他一起坐在树下，看着鸽子星星点点，院子中人来人往。真奇怪，自从他来到这里，他才发觉，疗养院无时无地不充满了人。月亮是透明的，像是石膏和羊群，夜中会下雨，莱纳整夜盯着绻缩的星子，紫阳花浓重，全是艾伦的影子。艾伦站在紫阳花中，沉默地，穿过雨底看他。“你、你会撑不住的！”当他清醒时，他惊慌无比，意识到这不再是梦，冲进了大雨中拽住艾伦空荡的袖管。“你，你的伤口还没好，你会生病。”艾伦沉默地抬头看他，紫阳花的叶子将他染得幽黑，“但是你就会在那里透过窗户看到我。”

“我，我为什么要这样才能看到你？”他几乎磕绊地不能说话了。

艾伦只是笑了下。

真是怪人。

他想，可是到了第二天清晨，艾伦一点也不记得这事。只从他襟边残染的淡淡紫阳花，他才确认，昨日不是墓地。为此，他心中激起了怜悯，一种保护欲。他知道艾伦是在战场上失去一只手，和一只脚的，那时他听见“战场”，他充满恐慌，像海水中染了火焰和血后的淡淡痕迹。还是艾伦安慰了他，连同一个小男孩，艾伦来到这里后，结识的朋友，头发色泽像是蜂蜜和稻草，似曾相识。但是，在日光下，他只看得到艾伦。其他人的额头好像被打碎了，模糊的影子流了一地，他为这景象吓坏了，转头看向艾伦，艾伦笑笑。

他不怎么说话。反而时不时跟那小男孩说话，垂下眼睛，可那小男孩却时不时瞥向他。他转过头，日光下的泉水虚空，仿佛废墟。他突然间哆嗦起来。“莱纳！”那个小男孩突然跌跌撞撞跑过来，闯进他的日光，脸上竟都是踉跄的泪水。“请你，赶快好起来吧！你、你不能再这样了，我们……”

“啊……”他张口，犹豫地看着自己放在小男孩背上的手，想动一动，突然另一只手覆上它。艾伦的身影渐渐显现在日光里，脱离稀薄的阴影，星星般寂寥。“不用担心。……”那双眼睛俯视着他，他听见泉水，透明的倒塌的光线，他的眸子是盛宴，血淋淋的空寂、闪电和利齿，划过隆隆的夜，不，是夕阳，莱纳突然什么都看不见，只有日光。唯有日光。

“你晕了过去。”那个伤兵把拐杖靠在墙上，拿了把椅子，静静地坐在他床前。他身后日光西沉，最后一点霞火，照得满室昏褐，抬起手指，仿佛下一秒就被燃烧。大地沉淀淀的，他的梦蔓延着、在醒来十分精确的忘记，如今，他第一次感到不安。好像有什么灾难在地下成熟，他感到脉搏犹豫，走到了门前。

“你真奇怪。”艾伦轻轻地说，目光目不转睛，坐在床边看着他。他的手中有一把干渴的旧玫瑰，或许是莉迪小姐给的，但是……莉迪小姐是谁？艾伦突然伸手，触摸着他的心脏。那只手苍指尖还沾了泠汀的泉水，一点梦呓和死亡，在温热的时间里摸索。莱纳吓坏了，他想要退后，太过熟悉的影子却告诉他：无路可逃。……为什么？他明明比他高大。那是盛宴在嚎叫，从遥远、遥远，如今是他灵魂空白的过去，打捞起的太阳和虚空，他打开他的手，拼力后退，想要发抖，却撞上艾伦的目光。“莱纳。”他说，“不要动。”

泉水伶仃着，孤独着，如同火炭。莱纳看着自己的手，沾上夕阳的血。满满的、嘶哑的，遍地都是。他摸摸自己脸上的伤疤，珊瑚枝子形状，他怎么知道珊瑚是什么样的呢？他从未见过那些光溜溜的雕像，用翅膀注视着它，坠入井中。也许他也没见过井？他往井中去看，幽深的井底映出一个小孩，一只手覆上他的，井边生出枝子。他后退，被那血淋淋的奇迹拉扯了，手臂上有什么在痛，是一块鲜艳的袖标，扎进肉里。他啊啊大叫，一只手却阻抑了他，那块袖标上星星闪耀着越来越亮，袖标越陷越深，日光，日光多么自由美丽，可他为什么越来越陷入幽秽的深渊？他哭了，有人在轻轻地喊着好痛，他也想说，好痛苦，好痛苦啊，谁，谁来向我解释？谁能给我机会呢？有谁能给我一双翅膀，阶梯上的篝火，我想……你想什么？他听着血流的声音，仰头去看，艾伦在他身边，轻轻地问着他。

他睁眼。艾伦依旧在他身边，同样的日光之暮。“你真的很爱睡。”艾伦说，不给他一丝空白的机会，“你昏睡了两天。”

“两天。”他起身，侧过头不看向床边的人。

空气突然间泛滥着紧张。莱纳无处可去，艾伦的目光落在他身上，他感到了重量。

“莱纳，你梦见了什么？”艾伦突然说。

“我……”他觉得自己动弹不得，只想抱紧自己，却被迫生生暴露在眼前的人的面前。一种溺死的错觉的恐惧，掺杂着日光，一把枪，莱纳想昏过去，像一把灰烬，可是艾伦突然倾身而前，老旧的椅吱嘎、影子歪扭，拉长，光的鳞片正被吞噬，浓重地生锈，艾伦抬起拐杖，横在自己和莱纳的胸前，他们的心脏被那残疾的木头相连，莱纳颤抖着抬头，艾伦看着他，目不转睛。“莱纳，说啊。”他说。

我想要说什么？我能说什么？空白的时间塞进河流，随后，他的身体，他本来是钉在墙上的影子，如今，是蝴蝶。他被做成标本，日光涌动，一双美丽的绿眼睛吻着一切的美，却如蛇一般，紧紧盯着他。不要，不要，镜子在遗忘之岛，漫长的，一瞬的崩塌，在打呵欠，在自焚，凌空展翅，伤口裂开。他从那里取出一把枪，不，一只巨人的手，将他撕碎，然后吞进夕阳中，世界在毁坏，露出他被追逐的脸。是无数张脸庞，在晃动，他假装不认识，他都记得。法尔科。贝尔托特。吉克。……告诉我谁是敌人就可以了吧？可是突然庭院俱寂，他看见满庭院的紫阳花。在那川流的雨夜。星星般幽密，也许，是救赎？可是当他走近，他遗忘了名字，被挡在玻璃作的墙外，那个人站在紫阳花之间，遥远的，被时间掩映，在深渊之底。他知道，他该去那里，未来却遗留下黑暗的小时，将他固定。蝴蝶。可是紫阳花的气息越来越浓郁，几乎是窥探的甜蜜，爬满他的梦境。疗养院，疗养院真的存在吗？他配得上这一切吗——？……

那是河流。

莱纳站在疗养院门前，看着那河流，半晌都没有说话。

“要我说，战争可不是什么好事啊。”吉克站在他身边，点起一根烟，蜂蜜色的头发将要在日光下融化。

“……是吧。”

“瞧瞧你，我们坚毅的铠之巨人，也要在疗养院待上两三个月才行。”

“……哦。”

“不是我说，你小子运气真好。”吉克侧头看他，目光里一点戏谑也没有，只有些淡淡的影子，突然间些许恐惧洗刷过他，那似曾相识。莱纳忍住退开的欲望。“如果你没在最后的会议前几天清醒过来，马莱军方就打算让贾碧吃掉你。”

“贾碧吗？”他喃喃。

“她哭得很惨啊。不过还是决定承担起责任。”

“是吗……”

一只拿烟的手在他眼前晃晃。他过了两秒才反应过来，懊恼地将它推开。“你在干什么？”

战士长说，“你真的好了吗？”

那双眼睛盯着他，他转头，看向让人盲目的日光。“显而易见。”

“噢。”吉克说，接着吸烟。莱纳有点懊恼。“那你记得你在疗养院的事情吗？”吉克突然接着问。

“这很重要吗？”莱纳脱口而出。

“只是比较好奇。”

“我不记得。”他平板地回答。

“是吗？”

这时法尔科跑了过来，稻草和蜂蜜混合的色泽远远地就瞩目，他兴奋地边跑边挥手，若非是贾碧拉住，几乎跳进了莱纳怀抱。“莱纳！你好了！”他叫道，伴着星点的泪水，在日光下欢呼，贾碧也蹦了进来，加入这个久违的拥抱。她笑着叫喊着，十二岁的身体里，还残留着天真。

“我先走了。”吉克说。“晚上见噢。”

“——好。”莱纳在孩子们欢叫的间隙，抬头道别，吉克却已经走远了。

他抹抹指头，淡淡的，残留着的紫阳花气息。

他想告诉吉克，这是他唯一记得的东西。他没有说谎。

贾碧环抱着他，在泪水中抬头，笑容鲜盛的灿烂。

“太好了莱纳！”她说，“今夜尊贵的戴巴家主要在收容区演讲了！让我们一起去见证这伟大的时刻吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 对于疗养院的设想，是想起《2666》第一部砍掉自己右手的画家所处的那座疗养院，黄昏时的山坡草地，他所说的那席话


End file.
